fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Point Man
The Point Man is a silent protagonist though out F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. __TOC__ F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The player character, a silent protagonist of F.E.A.R., is referred to as "the F.E.A.R. Point Man" by the mission briefings and "The New Guy" by some of the first F.E.A.R. team members. Little is known about him in the beginning, aside from his gender, the fact that he has been on the team for only a week and his role as "point man". Although the Point Man's character model is never explicitly shown in-game, his reflection can be seen in water if the graphical shader settings are set to maximum, and in the level 'Bad Water', during the horror sequence in which blood overflows the ceiling. He wears a balaclava that completely conceals his face, the same F.E.A.R. uniform worn by Spen Jankowski, and what appear to be red goggles. He never speaks in the game in spite of seeing several surreal events (though he can be heard breathing heavily in some circumstances). His reflexes are well beyond the human norm, allowing him to perform maneuvers with surgical accuracy in an extremely short span of time, an ability portrayed in the game as the world "slowing down" around him (SlowMo effect). In fact, while in SlowMo, the Point Man's reflexes are 5 times faster than that of a normal human, meaning everything seems to slow down for him by a factor of five while he takes time to aim; and during this time, his movement speed and firing speed is increased by a twofold. In multiplayer, the SlowMo capability also allows the player to move twice as fast. Initially, the F.E.A.R. Point Man's origins and identity are unclear. At the beginning of F.E.A.R., the Point Man has a flashback where a young woman's voice is heard saying "No, where are you taking him?" and a doctor (who is later revealed as Harlan Wade) saying: "You will be a god among men." Later in the game, Paxton Fettel, the chief villain of F.E.A.R., confronts the Point Man and asks him "What's the first thing you remember? What's your given name? Where were you born? ... You have no history." It is ultimately revealed that he was the first child of Alma and thus Project Origin's "first prototype". This suggests that the mysterious visions the F.E.A.R. Point Man witnesses are due to psychic phenomena, and also hints that his super-human reflexes may be a product of Project Origin's research. It may also be inferred that he is the grandson of Harlan Wade and nephew of Alice Wade, though she is evidently unaware of his identity. The final conversation between Genevieve Aristide and the mysterious Senator implies that Armacham Technology Corporation used Fettel's uprising as an opportunity to field test the F.E.A.R. Point Man's abilities, in order to evaluate his strengths and weaknesses and assess his ability to operate in a hostile environment, suggesting he may in fact have been a puppet of Genevieve's machinations all along. Vivendi Timeline Category:Characters